In conventional AC-DC-AC converter systems with a neutral point, an extra balancing circuit, called balancer, is required to keep the DC-link and neural point balanced. Having the balancer as an additional circuit in the power conversion process, reduces the overall port-to-port efficiency, increases complexity, cost, and size. Therefore, there has been a long-standing need in the industry for system(s) and method(s) that address the above deficiencies in the art.